Channel 4 Take Over Death Note
by Wolf11
Summary: Well imagin 3 Death Note Fan girls taking over a whole channel......Reivew and we'll wirte more or take it off lol and we'll work on Yuki's Day Care.
1. Prolog Twist Of Fate

What Happens When Channel 4 Takes Over Death Note What Happens When Channel 4 Takes Over Death Note

Warning: Yaoi , Language

Best for UK readers only for American Readers Channel 4 is english channel that mainly show Big Brother and Hollyoaks...

This FanFic is brought to you by Hitsuzen, Seika and Ouken, aka The Witches of Fate

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note nor Channel 4 ……………………but imagine if we did. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

We apologise to Mr Andy Duncan for what we are about to do…..

_**Prologue**_

_Fate Takes Over_

In the Channel 4 building…

The conference room seats were full, besides three unoccupied ones at the end of the table. The atmosphere was that of intense morbid boredom, whilst they waited for their new chief executive to arrive.

The clock ticks away as the only visible noise. Getting on everyone's nerves

Then suddenly the door opens, expectation peeks, eyebrows raise, and heads turn towards the door way.

"Anyone want coffee?" from the camp voice from the tea boy, poking his head round the door. Silence breaks, thousands of orders are hurled at the now terrified coffee kid, breaking the tense atmosphere allowing the employees to talk freely.

"Oh, did you hear about that Andy Duncan…"

"What the chief executive?"

"Well, former now"

"Do you know what happened? All I know is that he kicked the bucket,"

"Heart attack they say," Said the first employee

"No, he got his head smashed in by some yob" said an employee from across the room interrupting the convocation

"So, you got any idea what the new guy is like?"

"Apparently, he's got amazing credentials. Its like he's got three brains in one head"

"Oh god no, I can't be doing with some egotistical asshole on my case,"

The door opens once again, they all turn to look, but find nothing.

"Hello," says an innocent voice from seemingly nowhere

They all look down to be greeted by a small happy blond girl clutching two oddly human looking dolls.

"Hey there little girl, are you lost?" came the voice of some random old bloke.

"What?" replied the small child, a scared look came across her face "What do you mean I'm lost! Help me! I don't like being lost…IMOUTO-CHAN!" Came the surprisingly loud wail from the small girl, confusing the poor employee's.

"WHAT THE FUCK NOW!!" came a loud annoyed yell from the corridor, smoke starts to emit from the doorway, shortly followed a pissed off looking teenager with glasses. The little girl sniffed, eyes shining with tears, instantly latches onto the teen.

"Oh for gods sake, get off my leg, can you for once act your fucking age Hitsuzen"

"But I'm lost" the now named Hitsuzen cried.

"You not bloody lost you idiot"

Unfortunately for the confused and scared men of the conference room, another strange person came striding proudly into the room carrying an organised pile of black books. She walks to the back of the room, and calmly placing them by the empty chair on the left, before final looking up to the commotion by the door.

"What have you done now, Seika?"

"What do you mean what have I done, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BLAMING ME WHEN SHE FRIKING CRYS?"

"You _are_ standing next to her"

"Sooo"

A pair of teary eyes looked up at two women. "I'm lost Ouken" came a pitiful whimper.

The calm woman, now named Ouken, sighed rolling her eyes. "And who told you that?"

Hitsuzen points accusingly at the men in the room "They did!"

The two women simultaneously look round and glare at the men in the room, causing them to sink in their seats in fear.

The calm woman then smirks evilly before crouching down to the level of the small girl. "Where is it we are supposed to be today?" she says in a voice designed to be patronising.

"Ummm, the conference room…?"

"Good, and what did the notice on the door say?"

"…Conference room?"

"Yes, and what do you see in this room?"

"A reeeeeaaaaly big table and lots of chairs and grumpy old men……..in suits"

A random shout from somewhere in the crowd comes a "I'M ONLY 23"

Ouken raises an eyebrow before ignoring the comment "And where would you normally find these things?"

"In a Conference room…?"

"So where does that mean we are?"

Hitsuzen's face lights up, tears gone, and a happy smile blazing. "YAY! THE CONFERENCE ROOM!! I'M NOT LOST!!" she said jumping maniacally before running to the middle empty chair. Jumping into the seat then looking expectantly into the crowd.

Ouken calmly readjusts to her normal height, and returns to her pre-claimed seat, leaving Seika with the seat on the right.

Ouken opens up one of the black books and then faces the crowd. "Right then Good Morning, I am _delighted_that you could all come this morning to welcome us as your new chief executive" The look of shock radiates across the room. They all looked at the small girl, who now was maniacally waving at them, the teenager, who was now playing with a lighter looking for something to catch alight, and what seemed to be the oldest one looking psychotically calm to the sea of confused looks. "Allow me to introduce our selves…" There was a pause of expectation, Ouken turned round and gave the teenager a look.

"What" at this point Seika was crouched in the corner truing to set fire to a plastic plant.

"Not now," Ouken gave her would have killed a mere mortal, Seika got up and walk back to here seat and slumped down in it. "Right where were we?"

"We were introducing ourselves," said Hitsuzen helpfully and with far too much excitement.

"Ah yes, I'm Ouken W. O. Fate. Theses are my sisters…." She was suddenly interrupted by Hitsuzen jumping up and down pointing at her.

"Don't forget I'm older then you, and you Seika," The room looked the three up and down wondering how it was possible.

"Yes Hitsuzen thank you for reminding me. Anyway the pyromaniac is Seika, and the…"

"I'm Hitsuzen!!" Shouted the small one, waving maniacally "say hello then Seika," The teenager looked up and gave the room a salute. "Good girl," Hitsuzen said patting her on the head.

"Now of you would _kindly _tall take a black book from the front you will see our plan for the time that we will be spending with you," A smile crept across their faces, no-one else could see the joke.

The files where handed out amongst the room. On the front was "Our Plan" written what look like crayon and a small doodle underneath, it was of a Godzilla sized girl and little people running away from her. The room looked at this with puzzlement. Hitsuzen proudly smile.

"Turn to page 4, and as you can see………."

**4 Hours Later……..**

The employees left the room looking terrified and some looking burned, one of the being carried out on a stretcher.

Seika: Sorry if this chapter isn't very Death Noteish it will be later so hang in there

Hitsuzen: im not this bloody childish really… well maybe a bit but not as anoyingly. AND IM NOT THAT SHORT!

Seika: You just keep on telling yourself that, one day it might come true lol.


	2. Chaper 1 And So It Begins

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**And So It Begins….**_

Well I'm sure you all would like to know how this would effect the pair of detectives over the ocean in Japan… in all honestly they themselves would probably liked to have a say in what was about to happen to them, or at least a bit of warning.

Japan (the secret building L does his detecting in?)

"Where doing WHAT?!" Shouted an angry blond with mouth full of chocolate.

"It quite simple really were moving out, we can't afford to keep this place going," said Detective Light's Dad (name finding out later)

"WHY NOT?!"

"Well considering that we have to pay or your obsession with chocolate, Near's love of toys and L love of candy we broke," (L butler dude)

"heheh, candy," Said a smug looking L hiding behind a slice of cake.

"So were are we going to go then?" said Light

"And more importantly are there going to be apples?" Ryku said from behind Light, he knew that no one could hear or see him but it made him feel involved with the discussion.

"I have to be somewhere which has a build in spa and a bed in the shape of Light face and and and……" said the whining voice of Misa Misa.

"We all have jobs working at "Channel 4" where keeping them up to date with our investigations as the British public are starting to find the criminal death rate worry,"

"So they want to do a documentary on the Kira Case?" asked Light suspiciously picking up the umpteenth apple from the basket on the table and throwing it up in the air only for it completely disappear.

"Where do those apples keep going?" L asked

"Magic,"

"Magic?"

"Yeah I'm practising to be a magician,"

"Right….," His internal believing 'Light is Kira Meter' rose to 68.234

"Anyway moving on….."

_Back in England………._

"I think that went well don't you," Said Ouken looking at the havoc in the convenience room

"Yup it went swimingly" replied Seika

"But we didn't do anyway swimming" Squeaked Hitsuzen

"Never mind" They both said

Hitsuzen: We haven't watch or read the manga in a along time so where sorry for the lack of names.

Seika: Hey where Ouken?

Hitsuzen: **crying ** She ran off to uni and left us!!

Seika: There, there, look on the bright side no more getting hit with a paper fan

Hitsuzen: You have a good point. (she really does do this and seeing as she in uni she can't get us for saying it lol)

Seika & Hitsuzen: See ya next time waves !


End file.
